Alysian Intragalactic Defense System
The Alysian Intragalactic Defense System (AIDS) is the armed forces of the Alysian Empire. Its role is to patrol and protect the Empire from threats inside and out, and to contribute in the expansion projects of the Empire. It was founded a few months after the founding of the Empire itself, and thus, as of 2263, has lasted 1263 earth years. History The AIDS was created as a means to protect and expand the Alysian Empire and its details were finalized in mid Kuvthar of the same year. Throughout history, it has been integral in creating the Empire as it is today. The AIDS have continued to innovate in weapons technology, with the help of several royal families who have taken a passion to weapons development. A particularly impressive example would be the cloaking device for starships, which took years to create. Since the First Cengkeh War, the spacefaring (naval) branch of the AIDS has been led by the Pon'A of Brest-Plonischky, due to Kluts MCMXI's successful strategies during said conflict. This tradition prevails to this day. Organisation The Alysian Intragalactic Defense System itself is divided into two branches- the Spacefaring (naval) and Terrestrial '''(ground) branches. The commander-in-chief of the AIDS is the '''Rex himself, holding the rank of Genus Rex '''and '''Legate Rex. '''The '''ranks of both the Spacefaring and Terrestrial branches can be found here. Spacefaring Branch Starships of the AIDS Spacefaring Branch start with the prefix HMV, along with a registration number with the prefix JCC. [ Example: HMV Duke of Sulis (JCC-4200) ] According to Regal Chamber Decree no. 11/AIDS/2263, the latest organizational structure of the Spacefaring Branch is as follows: (pictured) is the current Grand Admiral of the AIDS Spacefaring Branch, holding the rank of Legate Emeritus.]] Leadership * The spacefaring branch is led by a Grand Admiral who traditionally is also the Pon'A of Brest-Plonischky, holding the rank of Legate Emeritus. * A chief of staff, who is also deputy head of the branch, held by a Legate. Expert Staff * Inspector General, held by a Legate Deux * Advisory Board, held by Legates Tiro and/or Legates Deux ** Planning and Budgetary Advisor ** Security Advisor ** Operations Advisor ** Supply Advisor ** Potentials Advisor ** Personnel Resources Advisor Executive Agencies (pictured) is the Director of Education and Academic Affairs within the AIDS Spacefaring Branch, holding the rank of Legate Deux.]] Note: the "S" behind AIDS stands for "Spacefaring" * AIDSS Security and Military Police Corps * AIDSS Media Directorate * AIDSS Department of Communications * AIDSS Legal Counsel Corps * AIDSS Education and Academic Affairs Directorate * AIDSS Medical Corps * AIDSS Department of Personnel Administration * AIDSS Department of Ordnance and Weapons * AIDSS Supply Corps * AIDSS Financial Directorate * AIDSS Department of Procurement * AIDSS Vessel Maintenance Corps * AIDSS Department of Standards and Worthiness * AIDSS Research and Development Directorate * AIDSS Department of Engineering Fleet Structure The Spacefaring Branch is spread out across 6.000 light years of Alysian Space, and is divided into 34 Patrol and Protection Fleets of approximately equal strengths (with the exception of the Alysian Home Fleet), presiding over 34 regions. Commanders of these fleets hold the rank of Legate Tiro, '''and is held by the governor or presiding royal member within said region. These fleets are: # Alysian Home Fleet # Smakhin'ash-Stov Fleet # Veriyar Fleet # Levrites Fleet # Laiyavar Fleet # Ola'ash-Tros Fleet # Brest-Plonischky Fleet # Ember Fleet I # Ember Fleet II # Horodar Fleet # Fajranar Fleet # Ulterior Belt Fleet # Churtin Fleet # Kneitel Fleet # Irithon Fleet # Nagravar Fleet # Gorovar Fleet # Hagreb Fleet # Extrapolar Belt Fleet # Lindvar Fleet # Lundervar Fleet # Xyvendar Fleet # Jurgenar Fleet # Gulmadred Fleet # Ilutavar Fleet # Hondor Fleet # Kavanar Fleet # Ferinar Fleet # Havaran Fleet # Yvaran Fleet # Rinevar Fleet # Harbinar Fleet # Makalay Fleet # Offinar Fleet # Baranar Fleet In addition, the AIDS Spacefaring Branch also has the seven '''Palpatina Fleets, '''battle-ready vessels whose main purpose is to attack, destroy, and wage war against the Empire's enemies. Each Palpatina Fleet is commanded by a '''Legate Deux '''due to their immense size and reports directly to the Pon'A. In peacetime, these fleets are used as border patrol to enforce the Alysians' vast territories. Lastly, a fleet of five cruisers also exist as the '''Alysian Training Fleet. '''Ships in this fleet is mostly commanded by cadets who are training to be officers in the AIDS Spacefaring Branch. '''Terrestrial Branch According to Regal Chamber Decree no. 12/AIDS/2263, the latest organisational structure of the AIDS Terrestrial Forces is as follows: Leadership * The Terrestrial Branch is commanded by a Genus Emeritus '''who reports directly to the Rex. Currently, the commandant is '''Lord Vashkilish of Veriyar. * The Chief of Staff and deputy commandant, holding the rank of Genus Imperium, is directly below the commandant. Expert Staff * Inspector General, held by a Genus * Advisory Board, held by Genus Tiro and/or Genus ** Planning and Budgetary Advisor ** Security Advisor ** Operations Advisor ** Supply Advisor ** Potentials Advisor ** Personnel Resources Advisor Executive Agencies Note: the "T" behind AIDS stands for "Terrestrial". * AIDST Security and Military Police Corps * AIDST Media Directorate * AIDST Department of Communications * AIDST Legal Counsel Corps * AIDST Education and Academic Affairs Directorate * AIDST Medical Corps * AIDST Department of Personnel Administration * AIDST Department of Ordnance and Weapons * AIDST Supply Corps * AIDST Financial Directorate * AIDST Department of Procurement * AIDST Maintenance Corps * AIDST Department of Standards and Worthiness * AIDST Research and Development Directorate * AIDST Department of Engineering Army Structure Seeing the vastness of the Alysian territories, the Terrestrial Branch is divided into 34 regions, with an Army '''in each region. The regions correspond with the boundaries of the Spacefaring branch. Each army is commanded by a '''Genus Tiro '''and reports to the Chief of Staff. In addition, the Terrestrial Branch commands seven '''Strategic Reserve Armies, each being commanded by a Genus '''due to their size. The '''SRA '''reports directly to the Genus Emeritus. '''Rank Structure ''Main Article: ''Ranks and Insignia Category:Alysians